Rocket Science
by PUPPYSPANK
Summary: 50 colloquial ways to get a PHD in missile launching. RED Soldier/Engineer
1. Earful of Comfort

**Title: **Rocket Science

**Author:** PUPPYSPANK

**Rating: **This chapter, PG13 at the most. Overall it hits about NC-17

**Summary:** 50 colloquial ways to get a PHD in missile launching. RED Soldier/Engineer

**A/N:** I'll be uploading these in 10's thus there are 4 more chapters.

* * *

><p>#01 – Comfort<p>

The weight of a shotgun tucked into his arm and the knowledge that Jane will guard his sentry is enough to calm his anxieties for the immediate moment.

#02 – Kiss

His lips are chapped and dry and the passion between them is brutal like a typhoon; the Texan thinks he wouldn't have him any other way.

#03 – Soft

Jane's fatigues function as excellent blankets when the cold settles in. Dell wonders how on earth Jane can stand to take them off.

#04 – Pain

The stump on his limb pulses and which each throb a little bit more of his vitals flow out. He's seen a lot of gore in his time on this team but it's the first time that he can recall it every hurting this damn much.

#05 – Potatoes

The soldier is surprised to find that he's not the only person capable of cooking something to survive off of. It's no buffet, but he appreciates it all the same.

#06 – Rain

He's glad the engineer is so intelligent. The evening might've been ruined but now they can enjoy whiskey together while sheltered from the hail.

#07 – Chocolate

Dell is certainly no lady by any means but Jane is a structured gentleman and he knows how to woo people. Besides, he's never met anybody who could resist the allure of free sugar.

#08 – Happiness

Victory doesn't seem to come often for RED, especially when they're on the defence, but when it does Dell is happy to accept the unashamed affection the soldier showers him with.

#09 – Telephone

The engineer is pleased that he's finally perfected a phone his mother can't call him on. Having to answer her while in the company of the soldier was awkward enough the first time.

#10 – Ears

The shell of the others ear is warm and flushed; an excellent, but sneaky treat for a Soldier who just loves to be the first one on the exit end of the teleport.


	2. Freedom in the Name

**Title: **Rocket Science

**Author:** PUPPYSPANK

**Rating: **This chapter is probably bordering NC-17 ... hence the overall rating.

**Summary:** 50 colloquial ways to get a PHD in missile launching. RED Soldier/Engineer

**A/N:** Three more chapters to go. This one is a lot more umm... sexy.

* * *

><p>#11 – Name<p>

The engineer supposes that there is no way a man like that would ever really be named "Jane Doe", but when he thinks on it he supposes it's not the names that make it worthwhile. If anything, not knowing adds to mystery beneath that shined helmet.

#12 – Sensual

Despite his rough, tough appearance and chapped and worn hands, the soldier is surprisingly experienced and well versed in the arts of tantalisation. The engineer wonders how many other people have had the pleasure of being beneath this Adonis but the mouth pressed against the small of his back is deterring all of his conscious thoughts.

#13 – Death

When the soldier returns without the engineer at his side, all of RED is silent. The dynamic duo is broken and there is no more laughter to be had. There are only tears left to be shed.

#14 – Sex

Their bodies fit together like a puzzle, each motion brings forth and orchestral of moans the sweat that accumulate between them only enhances the danger of their act. The sounds of guns and death around them only encourage them to live for the passion within this fleeting moment and fumble faster with each piece of their bodies.

#15 – Touch

Only a hand is keeping their two straining members together, but the Soldier can't understand why his entire body feels like it's on fire. He's beginning to think that this is just all about that hand. That solid warm gentle hand, that doesn't know quite what it's doing but is damn satisfying all the same.

#16 – Weakness

When the soldier uses his ability to launch himself high enough into the sky to scale an entire building just to kiss him before falling back to earth the engineer feels like his entire body has melted and he's never been so loved in his entire life.

#17 – Tears

The saying was that real men didn't cry, but he's sure that Jane is one of the realest men he's ever seen and while nobody else has noticed, there are occasionally tears that become visible underneath that helmet on occasion.

#18 – Speed

He's seen Scouts who can run circles around his Soldier, but he's yet to see a Scout outrun the sentries he likes to aim at those who try and run around his Soldier.

#19 – Wind

He doesn't care much for the wind seeing as he has no hair, and all if ever does is displace his hat. Borrowing the Soldiers helmet was one of his better problem solving solutions. Not only does it never blow off, the wind blows the soldiers earthy smell all around him. He can't hate that.

#20 – Freedom

They'll never be free. They know that. They're doomed to repeat this endless cycle of battles with their BLU counterparts so long as they're able to live forever. However they're beginning to realise that an eternity fighting isn't so bad if it's an eternity together.


End file.
